musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Under Pressure (canción de Queen
Under Pressure de Queen y David Bowie: Sencillo y 1982: Hot Space (solista). Letra Notoriedad En la cultura popular: *Tocada en el aviso de "Rescue Me". *Tocada en el primer episodio de "Judging Amy". *Tocada en un episodio de "Ally McBeal". *Tocada en un episodio de "Clueless". *Tocada en un episodio de "Scrubs". Episodio 2x09 "Mi día de suerte" *Tocada en un episodio de "Eyes". *Tocada en un episodio de la segunda temporada de "Cold Case" ("Caso Abierto"). Capítulo 17: "Schadenfreude". *Tocada en un episodio de "Everybody Hates Chris". *Tocada en el capítulo piloto de "Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip". *Tocada en un episodio de la décima temporada de "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation". *Tocada en el capítulo piloto de "In Case of Emergency". *Tocada en la película "A New Life". *Tocada en la película "Grosse Pointe Blank". *Tocada en la película "The End". *Tocada en la película "It's Kind of a Funny Story" (los propios personajes de la película la tocan y cantan). *Tocada en la película "The Players Club". *Tocada en la película "Stepmom". *Tocada en la película "40 Days and 40 Nights". *Tocada en la película "The Girl Next Door". *Tocada en la película "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry" *Tocada en el documental de VH1 llamado "The Drug Years". *Tocada en el trailer de Adaptation. *Tocada en un comercial de "Zales Jewelry". *Tocada en un promo de "PGA". *Tocada en la película "Cheaper By the Dozen 2". *Tocada en un comercial para "Saved!". *Incluida en el "Karaoke Revolution Volume 3" para PS2. *Tocada en FOX durante el juego "2003 American League Championship Series". *Tocada en ESPN durante la presentación de "2006 NFL Draft". *Tema principal de "Pro Evolution Soccer 6". *Tocada en "Newsnight" en la BBC. *Tocada en la película "The Heartbreak Kid". *Tocada en el comercial de E.R del Warner Bros *Tocada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Dirty Sexy Money". *Incluida en el videojuego "Guitar Hero 5" *Tocada en la película del 2009 "World's greatest Dad" con Robin Williams. *En 2011 The Glee Project la cantó en el episodio 6 con "Ice Ice Baby" *Formo parte del repertorio de la película "Happy Feet 2" *En Chile, Tocada en la parodia de la canción de El club de la comedia Pechos - Freddy Mercurio. *La mañana del 14 de diciembre de 2004, Under Pressure fue tocada en la Estación Espacial Internacional. *También los integrantes del vuelo STS-116 eligieron esta canción para despegar. Versiones Listado:https://secondhandsongs.com/performance/4195 *Orquesta Filarmónica Real - The Queen Collection (1982) *En 1990, el rapero Vanilla Ice utilizó el sampleo de "Under Pressure" en su canción Ice Ice Baby pero no le dio el crédito a Queen y a Bowie. En respuesta a las críticas, dijo que le agregó una nota más, y que por lo tanto esa canción podría considerarse como suya. *La canción fue lanzada en el disco compilatorio de "Small Brown Bike" y "The Casket Lottery" también apareció en el álbum "Reservoir Songs" de "Crooked Fingers". *Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres - Plays the Music of Queen (1994) *Culture Beat - Queen Dance Traxx I (1996) *Kween - Rhapsody from Heaven (1996) *Fobia - Tributo a Queen: los grandes del rock en español (1997). Grupo mexicano que junto con otros roqueros latinos rindieron tributo a Queen. *The Flaming Lips - En vivo *Pennywise *The Blood Brothers - En vivo *Joss Stone - Killer Queen: A Tribute to Queen (2005) *Bobby Flynn - Australian Idol 4 (2006) *The Used y My Chemical Romance (2005) (véase «Under pressure (versión de My Chemical Romance y The Used)»). *50 Cent - mezclada con "High All the Time". *Keane interpretó esta canción en un álbum recopilatorio hecho por BBC Radio 1 (Inglaterra) para celebrar su 40.º aniversario. Este cover también está en el sencillo de la banda The Night Sky (2007). *Los Teleñecos interpretan esta canción en un anuncio para televisión de la red social Google+ *Daniel Diges e Ignasi Vidal añadieron Under Pressure al repertorio de su espectáculo Póker de Voces, en el que lo interpretan a dúo. Referencias Categoría:Canciones de 1981 Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Covers Categoría:Colaboraciones